Favor
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yukina asks Kurama to do her a favor, but things go bad and Yukina gets kidnapped! Can Hiei save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"It's him," Yukina whispered as she looked down at Hiei walking down Genkai's stairs. She turned to Kurama who was standing next to her at the top of the stairs and said, "Hiei's my brother, isn't that right?"

Kurama looked back at Hiei and said, "You should talk to him about that."

"I've tried," she explained as she watched Hiei walk out of her life once more, "but he seems to think that I don't know anything, even after all of this time has passed. He's saved my life so many times over the years Kurama, can you do me a favor? Please?" She turned to him.

* * *

Hiei walked through a thick forest to the border of demon world when he felt a strange energy suddenly flash through his neck from behind. He spun around and saw Kurama standing behind him nonchalantly, as if he was completely innocent. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, _what was that energy?_

Kurama replied, "I was thinking of going back to demon world sometime soon, that's all. Besides, it's not like we're strangers."

"Hn," Hiei said, "suit yourself." He looked around and saw mist forming from nowhere. "Where did this..." he felt dizzy and started falling forward. Kurama grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Hiei," he said, "it's what Yukina wants."

* * *

Hiei woke up at Mukuro's centipede in a bed he recoginzed as his own. He sat up suddenly. _What the hell just happened?_ he thought as he looked around.

"About time you woke up," Mukuro said as she entered the room, "Spirit World wants you, something about a demon looking for revenge from your friends."

Hiei looked around the room and saw the same mist from before. "What's this foggy mist doing in here?" He stood up and thought to himself, _How did I get here? Wasn't I just in the forest in living world? What the hell just happened?_

She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind that," he said, "I'm not working for Spirit World anymore."

"I'll tell them Yukina being kidnapped doesn't mean anything to you," she replied.

"What?!" Hiei shouted, "You could have started with that!"

* * *

At Genkai's temple Kurama explained to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "His name is Riku, and he used to work for Tarukena."

Kuwabara asked, "How do you know that?"

"That's what it says in this note left behind be her kidnappers," he replied as he handed it to him, "apparently he lost everything when he died and has been working on a stragedy to get back at us." Hiei appeared behind him in the doorway.

"Shorty?" Kuwabara asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hiei demanded, "Where is she?"

"According to the note," Yusuke answered as he read it, "the same stronghold she was in before when we first rescued her a few years ago. Damn it feels like forever ago when all of that happened."

Kurama said, "We should hurry. There's not telling what they're doing to her as we speak."

Hiei jumped out of there and toward the old mansion in the mountains before the rest of them could move. _I'll get there first this time,_ he thought as he jumped through the tress, _I won't let her get hurt again._


	2. Chapter 2

As Hiei jumped from tree to tree he tried to see with his jagan exactly where Yukina was. Again, she was put behind talisman cards so he couldn't see her exact location but he could tell her energy was near. Because he knew exactly where he was going this time, Hiei got there in a matter of hours rather than the 2 days it took before.

He jumped to the ground outside of the mansion, surprised that there weren't any guards guarding the outside of the building. He examined it and saw how run down it had become over the years. He forced open an old door and marched inside. _None of the security cameras are running,_ he thought, _and there aren't any guards out here. She must be further inside._

Hiei walked down another hallway only to see Yukina all tied up with the hall covered in talisman cards. She shook her head violently. "Don't come closer!" she shouted, "There are traps everywhere."

"Hiei the swordsman?" a voice came from around a corner belonging to a young man, Riku, "And here I was expecting those human boys from before, although I did my research. One of them is a demon now."

Hiei drew his sword and said, "Do what you want with them, Yukina has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with it!" he shouted, "Without her Tarukane would still be alive and I'd still be making money. Do you know how long this took for me to bring together. Nevermind that, I don't have to explain myself to you. I didn't even expect you to show up to be honest. Hiei the swordsman, the jaganshi, the one with the dragon of the darkness flame, what brings you to the aid of a young ice maiden?"

"Hn," he said, "as if I'd tell the likes of you."

"Unless," the man said, he turned around and looked at Yukina, and then back at Hiei. "Catch!" He through dozens of talisman cards at Hiei who managed to cut down all by one. The final on landed on his arm and burned through the skin on his left arm.

Yukina asked, "Hiei?"

Riku said, "Ha, you're not really a fire demon are you? You're related to this girl, that's why you saved her!"

"Quiet," Hiei demanded, "as if anyone would believe such a lie." He stepped forward and fell through the ground beneith him.

"Hiei!" Yukina shouted as the hole closed over him.

* * *

As Hiei grasped at trying to focus his eyes to the darkness, he noticed that the talisman cards were covering every wall and even the only way to get out. _I really do have ice maiden skin,_ he thought as he looked down at his burn, _it's why I'll never truely be able to control the dragon of the darkness flame, just like Mukuro said._ He looked over at the exit in front of him.

He touched the door with his sleeve and nothing happened. _It only burns skin,_ he thought as he tried cutting down the door and making cut marks across it. He pushed it over with ease and saw more hallways with talisman cards that gave him headaches when he tried to use his jagan. _Where is she?_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hiei walked down the hall, bracing himself, he heard Riku say, "Come here you broad and cry!"

"No!" she pleaded, "What did you do to Hiei?"

He heard a slap as Riku shouted, "I put him in a room I designed for you never to escape but since he's related to you-what the?!" He stared at Hiei as he rounded the corner.

"Your life is over," Hiei said as he jumped up and stood next to Yukina. Riku pulled out a gun from his suit pocket but Hiei cut Yukina free before he could fire it at them.

She said, "Hiei your arm, you're burned."

"Don't worry about that," he said.

"We can't leave, there are traps everywhere," she warned. Hiei jumped up and cut the gun Riku had in his hands into pieces.

Hiei asked, "Any last words?"

"Don't kill him!" Yukina pleaded, "Please, Hiei, I don't want to see anymore death. Never again!" She shook her head and started to cry. _Not again,_ he thought as he lowered his sword.

Riku said, "Those tears!"

"Don't move," Hiei said as he walked back over to her. He grabbed her hands and said, "You don't have to cry, I won't kill him. I promise." He sheathed his sword.

She hugged him and said, "Thanks so much Hiei. Now we can try to get out of here, right? I never want to see this place again." Strings that were under Hiei's feet suddenly pulled tight and tangled him up as he hit the ground.

Riku stood up and pulled out another gun. "Don't think this is the end of me!" He aimed it at Hiei.

"No!" Yukina shouted as she kneeled in front of him as a round went off. It shot her straight through the heart.

"Yukina!" Hiei shouted as she fell slowly backwards into his arms, "No," he whispered as he saw the light disappear from her eyes. Riku started laughing histerically and the fog from before reappeared.

* * *

"Did it happen?" Yukina asked as she sat over Hiei's sleeping body in Genkai's living room, "Kurama?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm sure he's seeing the hallucination you wanted right now. Look." They looked on as Hiei slowly spilled a few tears that turned into light purple hiruseki stones.

"He really is my brother," Yukina whispered, "is he going to wake up soon?"

Kurama said, "He will, and he'll be quite confused when he does." Just then Hiei's eyes started to open and he looked at Yukina and Kurama sitting beside him.

"What?" he asked, "You're alive? Where am I?" He sat up and looked around. "That fog."

Kurama explained, "Yukina wanted to do to her a favor Hiei, I'm sorry. I made you hallucinate with this." He pulled out a small plant and showed him.

Hiei asked, "You tricked me?"

"It was all me," Yukina confessed, "I just wanted you to finally admit you're my brother, Hiei. I'm so sick of waiting. All of these years, I've known the truth. It's why I gave you my necklace and then when you tried to give it back I tried to tell you I knew the truth. How long have you known Hiei!"

Kurama stood up and said, "I'll leave you two alone." He stepped outside and closed the door behind himself.

"Stop talking such nonsense," Hiei said as he collected his jacket, "so you had me dream that I let you die?"

"Yes," she said, "I just wanted to hear the truth. Look." She pulled up a hiruseki stone he cried. "This proves it. It's not mine you know."

"You don't want me," he said, looking away from her, "you don't want me as a brother. Trust me. Since you figured out the truth, there's no reason for me to stay around." He stood up but fell to his feet.

Yukina said, "Kurama said you'll be too dizzy to walk for a while. Here, I'll take care of you like a good little sister."

 _Maybe,_ Hiei thought to himself as he sat back down, _I should have told her the truth sooner._ He saw how she looked at him and realized his mistake, then smiled back at her.

* * *

The End


End file.
